earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Unused Boss (Mother 3)
Could this thing's first form be claus when he he was under cybernetic sugery?- 22:29, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :That's an interesting interpretation. As far as I know Itoi has never elaborated on the nature of this boss, so no one can be certain. But it is interesting how that could fit into the battle (his true, Claus body eventually coming forth in the later stages of the fight, etc). Nothing is confirmed, though. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 22:44, 13 December 2008 (UTC) http://mother3.fobby.net/unused/m3_790_scary.mp3 when sped up, the music sounds like "ONE TWO THREE UH" with crowd cheering....- 23:47, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Actually, I think I may have found an interview where Itoi may have discussed these backgrounds: http://mother3.fobby.net/interview/m3int_07.html Based on that interview, these backgrounds may have originally been used in the finial battle between Lucas and Claus, not an original battle against a new charecter or anything of the sort. 20:59, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Well I saw this video on Youtube and the link is here.... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbvvbgVC1UY&feature=related It says that those "different forms" were backgrounds (like the person up there said) to describe Claus' pains and how Lucas sees him and stuff. Ha ha, that's MY video, I'm LightningLuigi! We think the same because we are the same! Ha! So, you see my point. Prehapes the artical could be rewritten to be more objectionable? 22:48, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Wait, why did you make the video private? I wanted to see what you said in the video! Aw, but still i've heard that after the Robot and Angel backgrounds, Lucas is told by Hinawa's ghost that Claus is still the same as he was before, showing the other backgrounds of Claus, making me think that Lucas must remember Claus as being as horrifying as hell, considering how the last background shows him looking like Giygas from the end of Earthbound. (Spiderfreak1011 21:57, June 8, 2012 (UTC)) Ok, so the thing's first form looks wierd. Could it be Claus while he was under cybernetic surgery? Hopefully it's not sarcasm, or I'm gonna say on my talk page that this page was Vandalized. (So I heard you liek Mudkipz 18:00, May 11, 2010 (UTC)) 6666 XP is wierd... Ok. So the D3 form gives out 6666 XP? That is unusual. What was Nintendo thinking? (LucasFan 16:04, May 4, 2010 (UTC)) Hopefully not a satanic reference.-- And it is. LOLWUT? http://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/User:LucasFan 17:26, July 13, 2010 (UTC) One, two, three, ...five? What? Someone just edited the page so it says 'One, two, three, five' instead of 'One, two, three, four'. Does anyone happen to know enough Japanese to say if this is right or wrong? Ant1pr0t0n 04:22, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Vapor 2 = Mini Elevator? I noticed one stupid thing: Vapor 2 and Mini Elevator are the same thing. 23:06, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Mini Elevator has no nose and is, probably surprising to you, in a different angle than Vapor 2, cause, actually, they both DO have ears on the very sides!MegaMCAlly (talk) 16:04, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Rockin' Ghost appeared instead of the Unused Boss! I accidentally left the code 020047ec:fa on when the game started with the cheats loaded in VBA and ROCKIN' GHOST APPEARED! IS THIS A RANDOM BUG OR WHAT?!? Not trying to yell with the caps on. But, still, is this a bug, or what?MegaMCAlly (talk) 16:00, August 6, 2013 (UTC) There is LITERALLY an enemy named Sign. I wouldn't name my kids that. Would you? Cj lol deedeet (talk) 23:15, May 25, 2019 (UTC)